Commonly, a firefighter or an emergency worker wears a protective garment, such as a protective coat or protective coveralls, onto which is sewn an external pouch holding a face mask for a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) and enabling the face mask to be readily removed, when the face mask is to be also worn. Commonly, moreover, the firefighter or emergency worker is provided with a telecommunications device, such as a two-way radio, which is clipped separately and externally onto the protective garment.